Mega’s Joyride Christmas
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Mega is causing trouble before Christmas until he met someone who he stop believing. A Christmas Special with our favorite AM-ian, that change his life forever...


**Well, I have not done Megaman stories and I am not doing any drawing. Therefore, I am doing a Megaman Star Force Story staring FM-ians and special guest "Santa Claus." Sorry I have not did a lot of drawing of Megaman Star Force and I still do not have use to drawing some at all. **

**The only thing I wish they would have some drawing tutorial of how to draw the Star Force Characters, so I just doing try to practice doing some drawings ok. **

**I hope you have a Merry Christmas and to all a good night ok. I do not own Megaman Star Force only Capcom does, I do not even own Santa Claus at all someone else does, but I do not know whom. Enjoy the story and please leave a review of what you think about the story.

* * *

**

_Mega's Joyride Christmas _

It is a normal day in Edge Ridge everyone is getting ready for Christmas, but it ends up worst as everyone get out of the way because of Mega's Joy Riding. "YAHOO!" yelled Mega taking the wheel while everyone screaming for their lives and Cygnus yelled hanging on into his seat, "Ok who the hell let Mega drive?" Everyone did not say a word at all, but continue to scream in terror while Luna comes out of the store carrying gifts.

A huge Hummer that Mega's drive nearly runs her over, Luna jump out of the way, but her gifts were ruin after it did not have out of the way. "Oh no!" said Luna in shock, "Those were for MEGAMAN!" "MEGAMAN COULD KISS MY ASS!" yelled Gemini B at the back seat, which got Luna mad. Everyone fear Luna as she go in rage, she goes after the hummer and everyone wants to know is behind the wheel.

Gemini W slaps his half on the face and he yelled in anger, "Do not come hating Megaman…" "Shut up W!" yelled B argues. Ophiuca did not say a word at all as she quietly reading Mega Girl Magazine a version of Play Boy in the real the world.

Lyra asked, "Who is the top guy in the page right now?" "Tom Dubious," said Ophiuca showing the front of the page seeing Tom doing his sexy pose in front of the magazine, "I never knew that men are so sexy here."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" scolds Gemini B. Ophiuca and Lyra ignore them as they talk about girl's stuff while Mega is driving, Mega check the center mirror seeing Luna chasing them with a chainsaw. "We got Maniac Girl behind her!" said Mega. Taurus said who is at the back of the seat with Wolf, "Hey what we should throw at her?" "I do not know, just do whatever it take to her occupy," said Mega as he put to overdrive.

Taurus found a box under the seat and open the window, he throw it at Luna revealing to be Geo's undergarments as it hit her on the head. "WTF Geo's undergarment!" said Luna disturbs, but turn to happiness, "GEO'S UNDERGARMENT, HE REALLY DO CARE!" Luna grabs them all and went straight home as a happy girl leaving Sonia who just come out of the store a little angry. Sonia said in her mind, "Geo is so dead, right now." "Oh crap, I just throw a box of Geo's dirty under wears," said Taurus embarrass before closing the door. "WTF did you throw that for?" said Mega in anger, "Now Geo will not be happy about this…" Wolf said chuckle a little, "This is better than being frenzy!"

While Mega continue to drive causes havoc around Edge Ridge causing everyone to be more and more afraid in this holiday. Mega destroy Pat's garden leaving him in tears, near kill Bob after he come out of the donut shop and he cause Aaron run as he chase him down the street. "When will it end?" said Aaron continue to panting, "Well, at least it is making me more healthy than usual." "You need to LOSE some weight!" said Hope staring at him out of the window. "Hey don't just us because we are fat!" said Bud joining Aaron. "Why are you hearing?" said Aaron apathetic. "Just keep running," said Bud as he continues to run until them landing into the water that is freezing cold.

Taurus chuckled, "Let them run like little pigs!" "I say!" said Wolf laugh as well. Cygnus ends up getting car sick, Gemini B and W enjoying the ride while the girls have some personal girl talk. Libra disgusted, "Anyone got a barf bag?" "Sorry I do not have one at all!" said Cancer checking into his bag that is only candy until he looks at the back of the hummer seeing police cars chasing them. Libra yelled, "You mad man, the police are chasing us right now!" Mega did not mind and he put it in overdrive leaving the road on fire, it appears to be an unhappy Christmas Eve for all of us.

Therefore, they hold a town meeting in the school; Mitch said in anger, "When will this madness stop? This driver nearly kills everyone today; destroy properties and making Edge Ridge the worst city to live in…" "Look it what the driver did to LUNA!" yelled Luna's dad pointing to Luna who now addicted to Geo's under wears. "Why honey you use to love smelling my underwear?" said Luna's mom taunting him leaving Luna's dad blushes when he sit back down leaving everyone to move away from the Luna's parents. Aaron added who is sitting on the chair with his feet in a hot tub of water and cover with a blanket, "He gives me a cold!" "HE DESTROY MY GARDEN!" yelled Pat in anger, "Everything that I did, all worthless… Besides Bob Copper is nothing to us at all!" E

Everyone give Bob Copper the sour glare and Bob said chuckle a little, "Why everyone is looking at me?" "Because you satellite Polices are one of the worst, you cannot even do anything right!" yelled Hope angered, "You nearly go after my son and everyone hates you because of your evil deed going after my son… thinking he is a villain. Do something?" Everyone heard a crash again, and they heard "Ho, Ho, Ho!" A white bearded old man wearing red and white clothes comes out of Christmas and it is Santa Claus himself. "Oh my god, Oh my god!" said Bob shrieking like a girl and everyone gasped. "I will not forgive you Bob and you are still in the Naughty List!" said Santa hitting him on the head, "For peeing in Pat's garden…" Pat give Bob a bitter glare and he said, "You are so going to die tonight…"

Santa said, "I know you have some trouble, so I will help you!" "Please Santa we need to stop this driver before it is too late!" said Hope begging. Santa dash out of the room and he said, "Pulse in Jolly in the air!" Santa pulse in his Jolly Santa Claus form on the EM Wave an EM-like sled Solo is also on the sled with Mode, Pedia, and Laplace as his helpers, Santa jump on the led and Santa said, "Ride on my viruses we got a truck to stop before it hurt everyone else."

Meanwhile as Mega continue with his joyride on the hummer and everyone is getting tire. Lyra said, "I better go home before Sonia will end up getting in trouble with Chris!" "Aw!" said Mega sighed after hearing her says that. "Yes, all this driving making me more and more sick than usually!" said Cygnus flying out of the hummer. Mega drop off Lyra and she said smiling, "I have a good time and try not to get you in trouble again." "Don't I always!" said Mega smiling, he roll up the window and driving away. Ophiuca got drop off from her home due to the fact she got an e-mail from Luna saying, "She should go home!"

Libra and Taurus got off along with Wolf who is going after a female poodle and the only ones who remain in the car are Gemini B, Gemini W, and Cancer. "Everyone gets to go home to their home and why must they always ruin their fun?" said Gemini B anger. "So what they have to follow their order and they do not want to get more responsible," said W. Mega sighed he starting to drive, but he notice something wrong with the engine, "Oh crap!" The viruses were inside the engine starting to cause trouble and locking them inside. "What just happen?" said Cancer try to open his door. "Gemini did something with the engine?" said Mega apathetic at him. "No, we did not!" said the Gemini twins shaking their head "no" and all of the sudden the engine starting to drive on its own.

Cancer said panic, "No one is not around even, WILL MEGA SAVE US!" "Idiot I am Mega, but there is no Man due to the fact that Geo is not here at the time!" said Mega slap himself on the forehead, "All we could do is?" The FM-ians and the AM-ian scream for "Help", but no one is not around to help the poor Mega, the twins, and Cancer in this silent night. They did not notice a Santa Sled above them, Santa jump off the sled and land on the hummer's rood. Santa said, "Reveal for battle you naughty viruses." Three viruses show up in front of him and Santa faces off with them in battle, he manages to beat them all in 3 seconds. He did not know that there were other viruses from behind and it attack him from behind.

"Jack Skellington Battle Chip in!" said Santa Claus putting it under his sleeve, he transform into Jack Skellington and use the Kingdom Hearts II's Overdrive on them deleting them all. He went back to normal after he said panting and getting tire, "Darn it…" The dozen viruses surrounded him and he heard the EM-ians crying for help, he did not give up. He turns around to notice a cliff right ahead of them and he said, "This is not good at all, these little aliens are going to kill if I do not something about this!" "Wait!" said Santa Claus and he take out a Final Smash Ball coming out of his left side of coat, "At least I got this…" The virus hit him before he is able to use it, he fall of the hummer and got hurt in battle. Mega notice him falling off, he did not say a word, and he said in his mind, "Did I just see Santa?"

Santa got back up and look at Mega, he said in his mind, "That AM-ian reminds me of someone…" Harp Note show up from nowhere and she said, "Need a hand." "Where have you been?" said Santa. "Well, I got some business to attend and I heard someone is in trouble," said Harp Note as went ahead to stop the truck, but before she play a melody that put them to sleep. Harp Note jump in front of hummer on the cliff and use the sound wave from the guitar to stop the vehicle dead in its tracks deleting all the viruses.

Santa rush up to her and he said, "Well done Harp Note!" "Well, you promise me something for Christmas!" said Harp Note sly grin. "Fine," said Santa sighed and handed her gift. Harp Note teleported away.

Santa turn to see Mega sleeping peacefully and Santa smile as he snapped his finger, Gemini B and W are teleported home. Mega wake up all of the sudden coming out of the car and he said slamming the door close, "This is the last time I am not joyriding ever again…" "Well, well, if it isn't Omega-Xis!" said Santa with a smile. "Santa," said Mega ignoring him, "I do not believe you anymore, why you have to show up several years later? Why do you have to show up when I am older?" "Because I remember when you wrote to me, you want to ride on my sled, don't you remember," said Santa chuckle a little.

Mega did not say a word, but remember when he was a little child on his Christmas day celebrating with his mother and father, he is very excited about open the present, but than later got a coal. It turn his smile upside down making him cry and the flashback end as Santa continued on, "I didn't mean to give the coal on Christmas, but I have a good reason." "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY?" yelled Mega in angered.

"Because you were too young to ride the sled and you will end up getting yourself hurt," Santa explain, "I know how you feel, besides to make it all up to you, I am letting you to become Santa for this day and next." "Really?" said Mega surprised. Santa nodded and put his hat on Mega's head, Santa said, "Be careful now, I hope you enjoy your holiday with Geo and Hope ok!" Mega got on the sled as Santa disappear, Solo said in his mind after Mega take the wheel, "Oh no!" Mega yelled, "Dash off viruses."

The viruses who were pulling the sled starting to dash leaving the helpers in fear, this has been the best day for Mega for once in his life and he laugh as he enjoy riding on the sled. He manages top deliver gifts for good and coals for the evil.

Gemini B staring at W opening his gift and W said, "An Eevee, I know Santa will get me one!" W's new Eevee starting to lick him in the face leaving B envy his brother, but he is holding the coal. B slams the coal down into the ground revealing to be a diamond and he said, "Evil villain gets the higher price." Pat takes it away from him and he said, "thank you B, I could finally give this diamond to Luna for her Christmas!" As Pat left the room and B stares at his half, W said, "What is with your expression?" "Give me that Eevee," said B threatened. B starting to chase W around the house in the junkyard and W cried, "No, you will never get Eggnog…" "WTF did you name the Eevee "Eggnog" for?" yelled B in anger.

While Mega deliver gifts and joyriding in Santa's sled, in Luna's house, Ophiuca made Christmas dinner for all, but it become more worst than usually after they discover tentacles coming out of their dinner and Cygnus did not say a word along with Taurus, Cancer, Libra, Crown, and Wolf. "Enjoy your dinner!" said Ophiuca smiling after eating her first slice of her pumpkin soybean steak that taste like someone put their armpit in it.

Cancer pokes his with a fork and it starting to attack him, Cancer screaming a like a girl hitting it with a rolling pin and Libra did not say a word at all. Libra said, "Why must we eat this food?" "Well, it's a tradition, you all will have to eat it before I make you snakes eat you!" said Ophiuca with an evil smile on her face behind them were huge snakes. Cygnus almost takes up the fork and all of the sudden as the sled went over Luna's mansion. The food change into Feast and Wolf said starting to eat the ham, "Thank you Santa…" Everyone starting to eat the food that mysterious replace Ophiuca's food. Ophiuca did not say a word at all, but smile as she enjoys her salad.

After Mega deliver all the gifts, he fall asleep and later wake up on a pillow in Geo's room on the floor. He did not remember what happen last night, but smile as he tackle Geo on the bed and he said, "Merry Christmas." Geo wake up with a yawn and he said, "Christmas already…"

"Geo wake up, I got a surprise for you!" said his mother in the living room, Geo got out of his bed and walk down stairs discovering his own father standing on the Christmas Tree. Geo got excited to see his father a hug as he is like a happy boy once again. He said excited, "Daddy!" Kevin smile at his own son and he said, "Yes, it's great to be back…" Hope smile along with his friends and they all gathers, they celebrate Christmas together in this one house on Edge Ridge.

_This is the end of the story, I hope you enjoy it too, but than again next year it will be different this time around… I hope you enjoy your holidays no matter what religion are you, but this is the Season of Giving and Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. Who knows what year holds, we just have to hope that it will be a good year. _

_The end…_

**

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoy the holiday special from Megaman Star Force, this is my first one doing one ever, but than again I got some changes on next year. Please leave your suggestion on a review of what you think about the story or leaving in the forum ok. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
